The Lost Case File Vol 2 (A Spirit Masters Story)
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Honestly we thought one lost case file was enough but no because yes there is another lost case file and this one has more untold stories and how me and my friends helped give the Spirit Verse something to look up to.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Out There's Another Lost Case File

By Wyatt W. Buell

Oh man I thought one lost case file was enough but no because yes there is another lost case file and this time it was written when Carter was doing the investigation.

And ever since last time with the first lost case file we seriously thought that was it but when I found this now it became clear that this one was way more different than the last one.

Because for starters the last one mentioned how Tommy got in trouble for cheating on Kimberly.

But this one however has way more to offer and really I knew there was another lost case file and this may be the craziest thing i've ever found.

And since I said that it does mean more.

So I was then able to show the other 3 this and they knew this did exist and really now that we know this is for real then the only thing to do is see what this was about.

And what you're about to read is more untold stories and believe it or not this case file also has the tale of how me and my friends helped give the Spirit Verse something to look up to.

So yeah this should be good to read and look back on.


	2. Chapter 2

The Thought Of Wyatt Doing A Case File

By Carter Grayson

Now since i'm letting Wyatt do a case file really I hope he shows the real him and thankfully he doesn't have to confess any personal secrets but instead I want him to explain what he went through in life before he came to Power Rangers City.

And boy I do hope he does take care of it this weekend because thankfully there's no deadline but rather he takes his time with it and I don't want him to rush at all because this isn't a race to get it done on time.

But rather get it done when he thinks it's ready.

And man this will be a good idea because if Tommy was here he would want his personal secrets but not me instead I want to know the real him.

Of course since Wyatt is taking care of his case file that would mean that Danny Kendall and Buddy would have to find something to do this weekend and they would thankfully and as for me well I decided to visit an old friend because really I thought it would be a good idea to see him for the first time since the war.

And man that would be a good plan for this weekend.

My Comment: yes Carter you and the other 3 found something to do this weekend while I work on my case file.


	3. Chapter 3

Meet Terrence Mann

By Danny Delgado And Kendall Morgan

Well since Wyatt is doing his case file us and Buddy decided to meet someone new and hopefully that would kill the boredom for us.

And as we were walking in town we then stumbled upon an old apartment and we then knew someone lives here so we went up the stairs and knocked on the door and hoped someone would answer.

And surprisingly someone did answer and it was Terrence Mann and we couldn't believe it because we thought that it was a joke but it wasn't.

"Ah I see you 3 are here and please come in i've been expecting you." he then said to us as we walked in.

Just then we see some newspaper stories about our friend Wyatt and we were curious on why they were there.

So I asked him and he then replied "oh those, well i'll explain because your friend Wyatt and his friends have made a huge difference in the Spirit Verse and there's a good reason on why."

After he explained that he then tells us that he's actually a ghost who's been in the Spirit Verse for the past 30 years and really just him saying that it blew our minds because really we knew Wyatt was our good friend but the more we learn about him the better our relationship will get later on.

And then we read of how the Spirit Verse found something to look up to.

My Comment: well guys I wanted you to find out and trust me this story is one good reason why i'm your friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Celebrating Wyatt And His Friends

By Mr. Snowman

Now here's the thing what Wyatt and his friends did was amazing and I believe they should be celebrated and honored for an amazing rescue they did.

Oh i'm sorry did you hear that? Well allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Mr. Snowman a resident of Snowman Land and believe it or not I was the first to hear the amazing rescue because it began like a rumor but it began getting bigger all across the Spirit Verse.

So much that Titan and Tulip then decided it would be the right thing to do is celebrate and honor them and I was in charge of the party.

And for me that was okay because I wanted to show that I did care about them.

The first thing I did was invite Wyatt his friends The Blue Knight and Lugia to the party and they did accept the invitation because they knew it would be a good idea to be at a party.

And when that was done me and my crew started getting the party together and really it was truly an honor to get this party ready for them because really their inspiring rescue has given the Spirit Verse something it hasn't had in a long time: hope and something to look up to.

And so when the time came they did come and they looked so awesome because they came prepared for this party and man this party was the best.

Because really this party brought folks from all over the Spirit Verse together and that was also good.

So when it came time to present the medals to them I was to do that and yes I got emotional because really it was so amazing that I will be presenting this to them.

But Wyatt then hugged me and I embraced it because he was so amazing and so patient for this and as I was honoring them I felt so damn proud of them because the Spirit Verse needed hope again for the first time since Titan came to power.

And with them really the possibilities here were endless.

Wyatt I just wanted to say thank you and your friends for being amazing heroes to those who needed your help.

My Comment: Our pleasure Mr. Snowman and really thanks for inviting us to this party.


	5. Chapter 5

Our Reaction To What We Just Read

By Danny Delgado And Kendall Morgan

Now after what we just read the only thing left to say is oh my god because really we knew Wyatt was our good friend but for him and his friends to have a party in their honor is truly amazing because they totally deserve that after the amazing rescue they did.

And really Wyatt means so much to us and we're glad he understands that because he has and always will be our special friend.

Oh and now we wanted to know what else they did and thankfully Mr. Mann had plenty more stories about Wyatt and his friends and oh man what we were about to hear next would change our lives forever.

And also it would show that Wyatt is our good friend indeed.

My Comment: Oh believe me my friends if you thought that story was it well you're sadly wrong because this next one is not the last and definitely won't be the last one you will hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Wyatt And His Friends: Guardian Angels That Care

By Magna Wolf

Now here's the honest truth I seriously thought Wyatt and his friends were out of their goddamn minds when they did that rescue at first.

But now I understand because they really did the right thing in saving the Wild Force team.

Oh i'm sorry did you just hear that? Well allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Magna Wolf former Wolf Clan member former ruler of Armello and also badass fighter.

But now i'm Christopher Robin's detective and I was in charge of him because sadly his parents died in a car wreck and his other family members wouldn't take him in.

So I knew the only thing I could do is let him be in the Hundred Acre Woods and yes I was concerned for him because I just wasn't sure if he was going to be okay because really he just doesn't know how to confront his pain.

I then knew the only thing left to do was call Wyatt and yes I know it may sound like a crazy idea but I had no choice left.

So I called him and he came right away without delay and he was the first to learn about what he went through and he could relate to him because he too lost his parents in a car wreck and boy just learning that was crazy because I didn't think he would relate to him and yet he did.

And then he called his friends over and they came as fast as they could and the next thing I knew they helped him and his friends confront the pain from earlier.

Man just them doing this was good because I seriously thought this wouldn't happen and yet it did.

And thankfully I was able to explain to Wyatt about Christopher Robin and he was patient when I was talking to him because he didn't want to rush.

Honestly I then knew he was such a caring person and thankfully for Christopher Robin he has gotten better ever since that fateful day and now lives in a house with Mallory Blucoon and her friend Inktail.

And looking back on that day I can honestly say that Wyatt and his friends are truly amazing Guardian Angels to look up to.

My Comment: Yes magna we're here for anyone who needs us the most.


	7. Chapter 7

Learning From What We Read Today

By Danny Delgado And Kendall Morgan

Honestly after what today was like it's clear that Wyatt does matter and really him being our friend is the best thing we ever had.

And really our relationship with him will only get better because he and his friends are going to be amazing teachers for us because we do want to be Spirit Masters like they are.

Oh and Wyatt we're proud of you because you and your friends always has and always will matter.

My Comment: Thanks guys and trust me as you guys will learn the ways of the Spirit Verse we will be here for you.


	8. Chapter 8

Remembering Tommy Oliver

By Carter Grayson

While they were with Terrence Mann I decided to see Tommy at the graveyard because I felt it was time to say goodbye to him because what folks don't know about Tommy was that he was truly an amazing ranger.

Because he always kept on fighting despite the odds and somehow he would always find a way in ending this war.

Like how he sacrificed himself in saving the other rangers and I will never forget that because he saved so many lives during the war that I can't even explain because his heroics is truly amazing to say the least.

And even though he's gone his spirit will always be with us forever.

Tommy wherever you are thank you for being one hell of an amazing ranger.

My Comment: well said Carter well said indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking Back On This

By Wyatt W. Buell

As we look back on this lost case file well personally we believe that this was quite amazing to look back on because really sometimes you don't know what will come next when you find a story set in Power Rangers City.

And really i'm glad this will be it because in case you were wondering no there isn't a 3rd lost case file because my guess is it didn't get finished in time before me and the other 3 left Power Rangers City.

So really this should be it in terms of another lost case file.


	10. Chapter 10

What's Next For Us

By Wyatt W. Buell

Now what will come next for us I really don't know because honestly the future is unpredictable because who knows maybe more surprises will come for us.

Or maybe I find out about more of the Spirit Verse and really the possibilities here are endless.

And whatever happens next we will get through it together.

THE END.


End file.
